Mental State
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy Life is Perfect she married to Angel, she has a daughter and she has a baby on the way, she gets in a accident and wakes up in bizarro world Angels married to Darla and they have two Kids and everyone thinks she crazy, Will Buffy get her life back


DISCLAMER: I own none of these characters except there kids, Joss Whedon owns them all… thanks to him creating such a memorable character that will forever live on in the fans and there writing.

RATING:

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: AU January 20, 2006

PAIRINGS: Buffy and Angel DUH! A/Dar returning to B/A

SPOILER: Buffy said "this isn't happening, this isn't true… how could this be they took my life they took my husband they took my kids how I'm I going to get that back"

SYNOPSIS: Buffy and Angel are happily married with their daughter and some on the way Wolfram and Hart wants the kid Darla back and she wants Angel together they think up the perfect plan to get exactly what they wanted

AUTHOR NOTES:something similar to The Net and The Forgotten all rapped in to one with a little Buffy twist to top it off

E-MAIL: Yes please I love to hear how my stories affect people, encourages me to do more for the fans

January 20, 2006 

Buffy Summer O'Connor was happily making breakfast for her husband, daughter and sister, her husband came into the room dress for work he came and kissed her cheek, she smiled she said "where's Kathy" he said "she's coming" Buffy said "she better hurry or she's going to be lat for SCHOOL!!" she walk in Dawn came in behind her she said "Ooo breakfast" she reached over where Buffy was cooking and Buffy hi her hand "you uncouth child go get a plate… you'll teach my daughter bad habits" Dawn grumbled, and looked at Kathy "no I won't will I Kathy" Kathy giggle the 6 year old giggled Dawn on the other hand was Buffy baby sister she had been raising and taking care of her sense there mom had past away almost six years ago, she was 21 and annoying as ever. Angel said "how much longer he placed a hand on her huge stomach, Angel what can you say about him well he was a ex vampire that was turned human by a demon 7 years before they had been back together ever sense and she got pregnant right away and they had Kathy had been married for three years and he had been running the gallery with her help sense her mom past away she had only officially been working there 3 and hale years, but now was on to maternity leave. she smiled "three more weeks" he smiled Dawn said "you too are so gross, I'm so glad I'm never having kids" Buffy said "well I got an idea why don't you get a job and get a place of your own, then you wouldn't have to worry about it" Dawn said "but I like it here with you guys it's convenient with the college like an hour away" Buffy said "but if you had your own you could live really close like right next to it" she said "did I mention that I like it here" Buffy said "but do ya have tuh" she smiled evilly and said "shoot I better get out of here got to get to class on time so I'll see you bye" she wrapped her food in a sandwich and took off. Buffy said "some time's I hate her" Angel said "it will be okay" she said "you know I have my doctors appointment tomorrow right" he said "yeah" she said "your going to be there he said "aren't I always" she smiled. She was happy but she was a bit up set it was there anniversary and he acted like he didn't remember. She pouted a bit Kathy said "mommy's sad" he finished breakfast and whispered "not for long" came over and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear "happy 3rd anniversary" she looked at him smiling he said "I have a surprise for you tonight" she said "oh goody tell me now" he said "my lips are sealed your just going to have to wait. She grumbled he kissed her full on the lips she forgot to be mad and he left she smiled.

That night Angel got home she had been cleaning up Kathy had been helping her and he asked her to sit she said "is this about my surprise tonight" he said "could be" she smiled she said "okay what is it" he said "first I got this for you" he handed her the box she opened it and inside of it was a beautiful black silk gown he said "go get ready I have reservation at eight if you start now you should be done in enough time for us to leave" she said "thank you I love it" she smiled kissing him and rushed upstairs as fast as she could she came down two hours later in the dress it looked wonderful on her he hair was up and she had on a bi of makeup it was pulled together in the top cleavage area and held with a five diamond pendent the rest was loose silk she was in her usual heals she came down and kissed him and he was dressed in a tux she said "you look great" he said "nothing compared to you" Kathy came down laughing Dawn was behind her Buffy said "what are you laughing about you little munchkin she tickled her and kissed her cheek, she looked up at Dawn "you going to be okay here with her" she said "yes hello I've been babysitting her for like ever so go get out of here" she smiled and looked at her husband she said "so where are you taking me" he said "it's a surprise" she smiled "lets go" they went to dinner at a fancy restaurant she smiled at him and said "god you don't know how much I love you" he said "can't compare to how much I love you" she kissed him they had dinner and he said "I have a surprise for you" she said "what" he opened a silk box and said "this" she gasped it was a birthstone claddagh ring she smiled loving the way it was made the onyx the garnet and diamonds made a beautiful pattern around the edge of the band and a emerald was in the hearts place she smiled "I love it" he said "and I love you" they kissed once more.

The next morning Angel had gone to work and told her to call him when she was getting ready to go to the doctor, she had some errands to run before she went and she wasn't really suppose to be driving but she wasn't that big and she need to so those things that day they need stuff form the store and a few other things she need for her self personally. She was driving she called Angel he answered "hey honey what are you doing" she said "heading home" he said "your not driving are you" she said "I would be lying if I said no" he said "BUFFY" she said "I know but I need to get these things done and was antsy so I did them now I'm going home I'll be fine meet me there" he said "okay I'll be there" she got off the phone and said "worry wart" she smiled, she was about three block from home she stopped at the stop light, she was waiting to make a turn when a black van pulled up behind her all her slayer sense kicked in she shook it off thinking it was just baby paranoia, she had shut her eyes waiting for the light when something rammed into the back of her car she jolted in shock she turned seeing the van, she looked at the light hopping it would turn before he did it again she tried to keep calm and not to panic then it hit her again she felt a sharp pain in her gut she said "oh no" she though about all she had to do was get home she grabbed hr cell phone out of her purse and started to dial, the car hit her harder this time and she slammed into the car ahead of her heading her head on the steering wheel the last thing she thought of before she blacked out was her kids and that was that last thing that she remembered.

Two Months Later 

Buffy woke up she was in the hospital but something didn't feel right about it, she got up and looked out the door it was locked with no handle she thought something was wrong she was trying too thing remember anything, but nothing was coming up in her head she had no memory but she did know who she was she looked at her self in the white clothing paints and long shirt her hair was short but she didn't ember cutting it but do to the fact she didn't remember anything she didn't know she had a flat stomach but something felt like it was missing she went to the window then she heard someone unlock her door she sat on the bed she turned to them it was a red head she remembered as willow, and a dark hair man she remembered as Xander and a younger girl that looked familiar she remembered now that is was her sister, she said "Dawn, Xander… Willow" they went to her she said "hi Buffy" Buffy said "what going on what I'm I doing here why am I here something's not right, did I have a baby, I feel like something is missing" they all looked at her sadly Dawn took her hand and said "Buffy… you had a miscarriage six weeks ago" she listened but something didn't sound right about that not at all, she said "was I married what happened" she looked around confused "what happening I don't… I don't remember" Xander said "a lot has happened what do you remember" she said "nothing I don't remember anything I remember you out that is the rest is a blank why am I here what's going on tell me" she punched her fist threw the wall and they all jumped back her hand was bleeding and she started crying she looked at them and said pleading. "please tell me"

A woman walked into a office building she walked down the hall went to the elevator and too it up the 13th floor got off and went into a office she closed the door and said "this is perfect" the man at the desk got up and smiled "thought you would like it" she said "you pulled it off" the man smiled "anything for you" she looked at he wedding ring she said "so how is our little slayer" he said "she just woke up and not one clue what is going on" he turned the computer to her and she saw Buffy looking scared curled up in her bed she smiled Evilly said "wonderful" she walked around the office "everything is in place, slayer is out of our hair, Angel is running the company and believes he's happily married to me… while she doesn't have a chance in hell at getting close to us it's the perfect plan" Lindsey said "only you could Darla" he said "flawless" she said "I must go see my wonderful husband" Lindsey said "yes and watch that baby it a big importance to us she said "I will he is with the nanny" she left.

Buffy was sitting in the floor in the corner trying to comprehended what her friends had just told her she shook her head trying to bring up any memory of what they told her and there wasn't any, not a one and something about just didn't feel right the doctor came in and said "hello there Buffy" she said "stay away from me" he said "Buffy you need to listen" she said "no you listen to me this isn't right that doesn't sound like me, that not me… I use to me happy were I was I know that I can't remember it but I know I was happy and this isn't right" he said "Buffy, you have been sic for a long time almost 9 years you met that boy in high school and then you dated but then he left you" she had a few flashes "Angel" she saw them smiling… talking, laughing… him holding… her them kissing… the prom him… breaking up with her that felt right and wrong but in those memories she felt a comforting warmth about that felt right then he said "after that you went crazy you couldn't take the break up you began t o stalk him call him would leave him alone he met another woman she called the police on you bunches of times then your family had you committed after your mother passed away" she said looking confused "no that night true… not true, I wouldn't do that if I loved him… your lying" she didn't remember any of that, it was a blank nothing she said "no, no, no your wrong" he said "yes, then you got better about a year ago we let you go and you got pregnant buy a guy and you miscarried and we had to bring you back in she shook her head "no, I don't sleep around" then she get flashes of her self with another man doing sick sexual things she shook her head "no… no I wouldn't no" he said "yes that what you did" she shook her head those memories didn't feel right, she could feel that they had happened but that felt wrong and sickening, not right she got up she said "NO, this isn't right… I don't want to be her she backed him away from her and he pressed a but she said "this isn't right I know it… your not going to make me believe that it is it's not going to happen because I know it isn't" then two orderlies came in and grabbed her she backed up to the wall and the grabbed her rams she was in the floor again and they injected her she screamed.

Darla came home and found her husband in bed she smiled going over to the bed crawling in beside him she loved to see him sleeping, mostly because he mostly slept naked and now he was only covered with the comforter she laid on top of him kissing his chest and she started to come to he said "hum… I love waking up like this, you should do it more often" she kissed his neck he said "oh believe me I defiantly will." She kissed his lips and he kissed her back hungrily she ran her hands down the length of his body and back up then the baby started to cry she mentally cursed that child she would give anything to just kill him but Wolfram and hart need him and if she messed up she would loose Angel and she couldn't have that she got up going to tend to the baby, he smiled at her she said "we will finish this later" he said "you can bet on it" he got up going into the bather to take a shower and get ready for work.

Angel walked into the Wolfram and hart building for two years sense he had closed down Angel Investigation, and was now human and married with two beautiful kids but something didn't feel right things felt like he was missing something, he couldn't tell what but he didn't know, ever sense his break of with the crazy Summers girl he had been happy with Darla but something wasn't right about that, but he knew it was the life he chose to lead and it hurt him some time to think about that crazy woman sense she had been committed. He went up to his Office Gunn met him in the hall he said "hey boss man, got that file on the case you were working on he handed it to him he went to the desk he said " harmony where is my coffee" she said "coming boss she got up and left the room he headed in his office and eve was sitting on his couch he said "what do you want Eve" she said "just to let you know that the senior partner are getting a bit mad that you haven't been working on the specific case" he said "I'm busy right now I'll get to it" she walked over to him and said "I don't think you get it Angel, this case is very important to the on coming things that are happening and went the senior partners get made the whole company feels it" Angel said "what do you want me to do Eve, hum drop everything and work at there whim" she said "that the whole point Angel dear" Angel said "I'll get to it latter today" she said "now" he said "okay I'll get to it now" she said "thank you" she left he got his coffee from harmony flipping through the fight mumbling under his breath.

Buffy was sitting in the corner in the floor thinking that maybe if she believed them then they would let her go home, the doctor came in he said "are you okay are you ready to talk" Buffy nodded she got up from the floor and they went to his office, she sat down she said "so I've been her for nearly nine years" he said "off and on yes" she said "so I was stalking him after we broke up" he nodded she said "I have to stay away from him" he said "yes, you have to eave him alone" she said "if I leave him alone and accept this can I leave here" he said "yes…yes you can leave, it would probably be best for you if you did, then if you got out maybe you would begin to remember" she nodded "okay… what do I have to do" he smiled "all you have to do is sign a few papers go through about three weeks of mental treatment evaluation in which when you pass we will let you go" she nodded "okay"

Three weeks later

She was allowed to leave her friends too her home. She was still pretty lucid, she looked around the house it was her moms house she had been living there with Dawn for the time sense there mom past away when she was there but her friend had been taking care of her sister while she wasn't. she went to her room and curled up in her bed she remembered that room and the house, Willow came in andsaid "do you want anything like some tea or antsy thing she nodded and Willow left her she looked about the window some of that stuff did feel right she started to think maybe she was really crazy. Willow brought her the tea she said "I'll be down stairs if you need anything" Buffy looked at the tea it smelled like lemon she liked the smell she sipped it down and just went over her memories over and over again trying to put them not some order in her head and soon she just laid down and went to sleep.

She dreamt of _her and Angel and laughing and happy and pictures of them together and then together and him telling her he loved her _she woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night something about it felt so right but she knew it could have been because if it was then why wasn't she with him happy with a family and kids she laid there and cried herself to sleep.

She got herself together and decide to do something with her life, she got a job at a coffee place down the street from there house, she was doing well an got herself a routine until one day she was working and she saw him he came into the coffee place he was well dress in a suit he was alone and she was working the register she said "hello how may I help you" she looked up in to his eyes and said "Angel" he said "Buffy" she shook it off and said "hum how can I help you" she got his coffee he said "it looks like your doing well" she said "yeah been out of that place for about a month and you" he said "I have been working at a law firm" she said "I don't know why I'm saying this but… I'm sorry for what ever I did, and if you would let me I would like to come by your house" he looked as if to her really mad she said "look I'm not trying to start anything all I want to do is come by for about five minutes and apologize to your wife and all I don't want to be long I know you probably don't even want me in your close personal space just a few minutes I promise and I'm gone out of your life for good, you don't ever have to see me again except when you come here… that all" he pondered it for a moment and a strong part of him want to say no but another part of him wanted to see her again and he sighed "okay come by my house when you get off work… and when you get there I want the address back don't come near my home or family again" she nodded.

After work she drove over to the house she was glad that she at least still remembered that, she got there it was a nice little house outside quant perfect for him she knocked on the door and he opened it he was holding a baby she came in she said "it that your son" he smiled nodding "yeah" she nodded feeling that lost feeling again she said "I'm glad for you" he said "what's wrong" she said "it just about two months ago I had a miscarriage, that how I ended up back in the institution or what ever" he said "I'm sorry she step away from him but still felt draw to the both of them but she knew that I was wrong in her mind she could feel it but something in it told her to be there, she need to be there. She said fidgeting "where's your wife, I would like to get this done quickly because I left my car running" he nodded he said "Darla honey come her pleas she come out smiling at him and came and took the baby from him she looked at Buffy and froze she said "what are you doing here I though I told you that you were to never bother us again" she looked at him did you let her in here" he said "yes she has something to say" Buffy took a deep breath she said "I'm sorry Darla for everything I've done to you and your family, I never wanted to hurt you guys at all, and I… I'm just very confused right now, something happen at the hospital and I cant remember most of my life but I do remember what I did to you not much its fussy not clear but it sound right I'm just saying I'm sorry, it will probably never be enough but that all I can say and I've paid for it and…" just then a little girl walked in she said "mommy daddy when dinner" Buffy froze seeing how much she looked like Angel it was uncanny he long dark hair and eyes just like her father. Angel said "this is Kathy" he picked her up and said "Kathy this is Buffy, Buffy this is Kathy" Buffy smiled "hi and she felt it against was something about the girl she felt a really strong connection to her she said backing up to the door "I left my car running… so I'm going to go, I have to go… I'm sorry to have bothered you" she e got outside she got into to the car and started to have a panic attack everything was coming to her at once every thing she had remembered was spinning n her head and that picture of the girl something was wrong she knew it something wasn't right something really wasn't right

Over he next six mouths she started taking collage classes and she quit working at the coffee shop she would miss it because she wouldn't get to see him any more, but she though it best remove the temptation, she got a job from the printable at her old high school to were as secretary and she had the skills and it was all that hard plus continued access to a computer where she could look up what she need she was on the computer most of the time looking up things birth records marriage licenes thing that all came out clearly to be legit but she knew something wasn't right, she looked up the deed to the house and even that came out clear to be owned by him and his wife she didn't get it couldn't she knew something was wrong with that perfect picture she just couldn't find the flaw and if the caught on to her she would be back in the mental instruction faster then you turn your head every time she hacked into something with Willows help but didn't know what she was doing she would go back in and delete everything off of the system so she would be found out. She need to talk to some one that she could trust that she knew would have her back in a sticky situation she remember the first guy she ever knew and know he would help her. She called a number it rang and someone answered she said "Pike, I need a favor"

She continued going through things, she got pike to be her look out on Darla his wife something about her that Buffy didn't trust and she knew that he could do it without getting caught, he could even get close to her and see what Buffy was missing, he went in to check she had told he to look for anything out of the ordinary anything at all. He knocked on the door Darla opened it she smiled at him and said "hello" she said "high I'm a new guy just moved into the neighbor hoods thought I would drop by let you know I was in town maybe could help me out" she said "sure come on in" she opened the door wider and let him in, walked around nice house you got here she said "thanks can I get you anything" he said "tea, would be fine" he saw the pictures on the mental he said "this your family" she smiled "yeah that my husband two kids I love them to death" he said "yeah I'm single myself just haven't found the right woman yet" Darla said "she'll come soon enough" she went off to make the tea he said "um mind if I use your bathroom I got something on my hands was eating a glazed donut and got the stuff on my hands now there so sticky" she nodded up stairs and to the right. h wander up there a minute he found the bedroom clothes were all over the place but it was neat so he didn't think anything of it he put his foot on a set of floor boards they creaked they were loose he thought that to be odd and it looked like there was something under it they seemed looser, like they were being moved periodically. He been to inspect them then he ear a baby start crying he dashes into the bathroom turning on the water an listened to the door if he hadn't been listening he might not have heard it she said "damn that kid always crying if I didn't need him I swear" he smiled he had got it on auto tape he came out washing his sure like he had found a stain she was holding the baby he said "hey, sorry found I has stain on my shirt got that out to she said "fine come on I'll get the tea" they went downstairs.

He met Buffy, at her house after she got off work they went up to her room her friends didn't think anything of it thought she might have been moving on she shut the door and she aid "what do you got he said "oh I got enough" she sat next to him she said "so what is it, don't make me wait I'm dying of suspense" he said "this" he took out a tape recorder and played it you heard water running and the a muffled voice say _"damn that kid… always crying… if I didn't need him I swear"_ she smiled "so I'm not crazy something's wrong she need the baby then comes the question at they her kids she acts like they really aren't and if they aren't how can Angel think they are and who's kids are they" he said "that just what I was thinking" she said "okay tomorrow, I'' go check it out…. Start looking up missing kids that disappeared over the past 7 years and 2 months" he nodded he said "need anything from me" she said "um, just keep an eye on her" then she thought a minute "wait a minute, think you can get her to let you pick up Kathy from school talk to her about her mother see hot she reacts about it" he nodded he said "wee what I can do" she smiled "thanks Pike thank you so much for this you don't know how much this means to me" they hugged he said "that is what friends are for."

The next day he went over to the house after he husband had left they had tea and he said "it's nice to have someone to talk to in the neighborhood" she said "thanks any time" he said "if there anything you need me to do, I mean sense your husband works all day and you have the baby maybe pick up your daughter or something, sense I do live near by and I don't do that much work either I'm always traveling" she said "you know that would be great, how about tomorrow" he said "sure" he sipped his tea and something dawned on him he said "where does your husband work" she said "Law firm Wolfram and Hart" he said "oh I know them biggest law firm in the world I've heard" she said "yes, one in each major city all over the globe" he smiled he got up thank for coffee I'll call you tomorrow before I pick her up" she nodded "yeah that would be great" he left getting in his car and driving off he dialed Buffy's cell phone and she picked up "hello" Pike said "It's me, getting her tomorrow afternoon" she said "great, get her some ice cream all kids love that and get her to talking" he said "got you… and guess what" she said "what… tell me good news" he said "I found out where he works too… wolfram and Hart Big law firm. She said "great you're a genius I'll set up to look for it now, see what dirt I can find on this place… okay Bye" they hung up.

The next after noon, Pike went to the school to pick up Kathy, she smiled and said "hi Mr. Pike" he bent down and said "your mom told me to come and get you… that okay with you" she nodded, he said "okay let's go" she said "okay" she hoped with him he smiled he said "how do you like ice cream" she said "I love it" he said "let go get some" they got in the car ad then they went to the ice cream shop and she got ice cream cookie dough fudge mint chocolate chip she was eating he said "how are you" she said "I'm good" he said "how are you and your mother relation ship I bet she loves you" she looked sad "no I don't think she does she acts like that around daddy and everyone else but she mean to me other wise" he said "mean how" she said "I can't talk about it, forget it" he didn't push but from what he could see that child was being hurt. He drove her home he watched her go in Darla smiled and he waved and then drove off. Darla shut the door looking down at Kathy worth a evil look she backed away from her she said "Kathy… what did you tell Mr. Pike about us hum" she said "nothing I swear mommy I would never say anything I promised you" she said "okay" she bent down grabbing her hard and said "if you dare tell anyone" she shook her "Anyone!… that includes your father, your going to have accident… and your going to get hurt" she smiled "and I know you don't want that" she pushed her hair out of her face said "now go to your room and do your home work like a good little girl" she turned ad ran up stairs got into her room shutting the door and started crying Darla yell up the step "AND YOU BETTER NOT BE CRYING WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS HOME" just made her cry harder.

Pike got back to Buffy that afternoon they went up to her room they shut the door and locked it she said "what do you got" he said "that girls mother is abusing her I can't say physically but emotionally and she's really hurting, I could see it in her face" Buffy said "that bitch, that why when she came into the room that day she avoid Darla and went right into Angels arms not just because Darla was holding the baby but because, she was afraid of her" he nodded "she's put the fear of god into that child, she would do anything that she wants her to do" Buffy said "why, why steal the kids why if you were going to treat them this way" Pike said "it's a lot of things woman will so to keep a man" Buffy said "but I need some proof, I have to prove that there not his kids, or not her or what ever if I can prove that I may be able to saw him into believe me" he said "you love him don't you" she said "I don't knew hat I feel it's been hard to think straight for months but I do know something's not right" he said "you would be a great social worker" she smiled " and you just gave me another idea. He said "you need me" she said "no lay low for a while keep and eye out… I've got to keep look for info on that law firm and if I have to go in I can't do it I'm going to need you to do it because if they see me they'll tell him and then I'm right back in that crazy house" he said "okay I'll gone but if you need anything call me if you need me" she smiled "thanks" she kissed him on the cheek and he left"

She went to work, the first thing she did was look into wolfram and hart and the main sight told her about everything that she already knew, that they were a global company one in every major city and state she went deeper then that to see what happened with the LA branch she knew instantly than Angel ran in and he had only been running it for to years after there first boss had gone missing and there was no real record as to waste Liam did before he became there boss and it said nothing came up on if he had been working in the company, and that made her very suspious of them, she looked for any records she could fine on him and she did manage to find that e had worked for a investigative agency just before any of this had happen and then she started to wonder if he use to work under investigations then why would he be running a law firm there were two very different things, she looked father under his investigative services. See what she could fine.

The weeks later 

She looked up and she could find any clients listed for the past 6 and a half years she could understand to but not that many once she finally was able to track someone, a woman he had help during his first weeks of business so she went and locate her and decide to stop bye. She got to the woman's house, she looked nice she went up and knocked soon the long haired brunet answered the door she smiled and said "hi I'm Anne Summers, um I just came to check on you ever sense Angel investigations shut down he has been asking me as a reprehensive of the company to track down the people and see how they have been progressing she thought about it and smiled "okay" she let her in they want into the living room and began to talk she said "I'm new to this only been doing this for a few years and not to familiar with the case so why don't you tell me what did Mr. O, Connor help you with" she said "well I had a stalker, this guy he had all my information don't know how he got it and he manage to change everything to suit hi needs he thought that he was in love with me and he watched me and then things got creepy" she got a low voice "he was a doctor and he study dismemberment and he had managed to find a way to take himself apart and put himself back together I mean everything eyes teeth arms hands head, it was like a zombie in a horror movie" Buffy nodded they talked and Buffy left later that after noon heading home

First thing she did sense willow wasn't home she borrowed her computer to look up thing like that unnatural evens crossing it with Angel investigations, still nothing came up on a cliental list something was not right she knew, then she had leaned back after cutting the computer off and a memory hit her so hard her fighting what looked like demons vampires every other kind of thing you could imagine she came out of it on the floor with a migraine she just laid there for a minute the others came home and they helped her onto the couch she calmed down and she was fine her head hurt and it was a memory and in every way this memory felt right but some what wrong to think it was right bit she knew that it had to be Willow came to sit next to her and she was looking at a picture of herself with her mom and dad and Dawn Willow said "what is it Buffy what do you remember" she said "me fighting demons and vampires, and other things but there not real I know that there not real because it isn't" Willow said "yes, it your mind it's playing tricks on you but it okay Buffy we'll figure this out, I promise" Buffy said "I don't want to go back there please don't make me go back to that place" Willow said "no you don't have to as long as you stay away from Angel you can stay home" she nodded, she was confused Willow said "come on Buffy lets get you to be okay" she nodded and they took her to bed and she went right to sleep.

The next day it was the week end she went to the computer coffee place to se what she could find on the net she remembered from willows skills as a hacker that she never used that you could fee a cookie document into someone's mail so she decide to do just that into Liam's mail and it worked all of his information was right were she could get it she got it onto a disk and then deleted the cookie off of the mail and continued to look for more information on the Wolfram and Hart place, she cross referenced it with in formation on the super natural and she had to be able to enter a private file in order to read it and she could not do that with out a pass wprd or across to some ones computer information from with in the company. So she was going to have to get Pike help on this one.

She called him over that night she said "I have a proposition for you" he said "do tell" she said "my friend is a genius hacker and she knows how to feed cookies into email account and pull off every bit of information on each client or employee that ever worked anywhere, I need you to follow my instructions and go into wolfram and get into any of there email accounts send all of the information to me and then once it is sent delete the cookie and get the hell out of there then I will be able to get into the central main frame and figure out just what that little company does on the side. He said "I'll do it but this is illegal and all… but for you I'll take the risk" she said "such a great friend" she said "tomorrow"

The next morning Pike met her and she had a suit ready for he she gave him the CD disk to copy the info and told him just how to do it he left her that morning an hour later pulling up to the building he got out and went in making sure not to run into the boss man himself he went up to the third floor offices and bumped into a woman in a lab coat she said "oh I'm sorry… it's my fault" he said "it's okay" she said "I'm Winfred Burkal' he said "I'm David Barton just started working here today trying to find my office but first I need to find the office area in general" she smiled " oh I can help you with that, go up the stairs and to your left" he smiled thanks he walked by going up the stairs and up to the office he was looking for a empty office and he found one with a computer but the door was locked he got it open with a credited card learned to do that in high school when he was dating Buffy, he went in left the light out turned on the computers and hoped the darkness would shield him. He knew he didn't have much time he got on he got to the mail screen he connected and won't into the email got the password, sensate cookie to everyone and the information was dragged back to the computer he copied it took to minutes and the he sent it to Buff and the delete the trace of sending it to Buffy and then he got the disk and left just as he was walking out Angel was walking down the hall they had never met so he didn't take a second glace at him he left and went back home to observe the file.

That weekend he brought it to her and she went through the rest of the information, going through the man from with no trouble and she knew if they tracked it would come right back to that computer of who ever it was that was in the office, she saved that to a CD as well and hid out under her bed. She was going to start going through what she found over the next few weeks.

Two weeks later 

She was scanning through al of the information, and she had found a lot on super natural stuff she told Pike to meet her at the coffee shop that she use to work at, he said "so what did you find" she said "well everything I thought seemed to be right" he said "what might that be she said "well the company just hired Angel 2 years ago from a investigative business and that doesn't make any sense and all of his client are only date through the year 1999… and it was pretty much gone after that until he was picked up to work at this company and then he didn't start out at the bottom of this company and get there in this time he started at the top and been there" Pike said "makes you wonder if some one want him there for a reason" she said nodding exactly" she smiled and said "the same reason in which I have no memory of most of my life" he said "you think they have the power to erase your memory" she said "I really don't know but my real wonder is… why us, for what reason id they chose us, why are they doing this to me and him… and with I've seen in that file I have to wonder what else these people are capable of" he said "me too" she nodded. Pike said "I think I should check in on that girl again" she said "me too from what you said she probably would like that." He nodded "I'll see you later" she smiled and said "thanks for everything" he smiled and left.

He went by the school and saw that her father had decide to pick her up that day so he decide to go over to the house during the day the following day, he knocked and Darla was home she had the baby it was crying in her arms she was trying to calm him down but he would stop crying Pike said "maybe if you bounced him" she looked at him and the tried that and he started to calm down she said "thank she said his crying was driving me nuts" he looked at the boy and noticed a dull red bruise on his head he said "what happened there" she said "he's crawling all over the place now bumped his head right into the wall some kids don't even get a sense of direction and things to tell them not to hit that it would hurt for a about another few months, he said " I was wonder if you need I could pick up your daughter" she said "sure" got some stuff have to do" he said "okay"

He got to the school and picked her up, she said "Mr. Pike, where have you been" he said "things I had to do, how are you he picked her up and she act like it had hurt her when he touch her they got in the car he said "what's wrong Kathy really" she shook her head " can't tell" he said "you can tell me I won't tell anyone" he touch her shoulder and she flinched he looked at her shoulder and it was bruised "who did this to you" she shook her head he said "was it your mother" she looked at him and he knew even though she didn't say anything he drove her home. He walked her in and he pretended nothing was out of the ordinary.

She got in and Darla look at her she knew something wasn't right se looked at her and said "did you say something to him" she said "no I didn't" Darla said "I don't believe you" she said "I didn't I swear I didn't mommy" she backed away from her Darla backed her away she said "see I don't think your telling me the truth. And you know I don't like it when you lie to me" she looked at her watch she said "we have three hours until your father gets home what do you think I'm going to do she turned and ran she caught her in a few second she said "now what did I tell you about running away" she didn't know what do and she knew she wasn't getting was from her.

Angel got off work and got a so call on his pager that Kathy had been hurt Darla had the neighbor watch the baby, he went to the hospital and got the room, Kathy was sitting there Darla was sitting next to her with her back turned whispering in her ear he came in and said "Kathy what happen" Darla said "she had a accident at school this after noon and started to complain about her arm hurting when she got here I panic and brought her here turns out that it's broken, she broke her wrist he said "aw pour baby" she pulled away from Darla and went into his arms and Darla tried to keep an upset parent demeanor about her. But Kathy would let Angel go and she knew something had to be done about that.

The Next Day

Buffy was curious about the child's condition and she went by the school she saw Kathy off to the side of the play ground sitting, she went in from the way she was dressed anyone would have thought she was a teacher she walked over to her, she said "hey Kathy" she said "hey your that crazy lady my mom told me not to talk to you" Buffy said "I'm not as crazy as everyone thinks, and you know that a famous person one said I forget there name that those that are the crazy are probably the sanity people in the world" she said "that make no sense" Buffy said "you can trust me I'm not going to hurt you" she looked at her she wanted to believe her so much Buffy saw her arm that she was leaning over Buffy said "your hurt what happen to you" she shook her head "I can't talk about" Buffy said "what you think I'm going to tell any one, I won't I promise" she said "I can't" Buffy said tenderly "what ever it is I will make a point to stop it just for you because even though I don't know you I want to help" she said "but they'll put you in that crazy place again" Buffy said "don't worry about me, what happen" she looked at her and said "it was my mom… she hurt my are and she told me if I told anyone that she would do worse this was the worse for telling the nice man that doesn't came around much" Buffy said "what else" she shook her head and started crying Buffy hugged her and she felt like it was the most natural thing in the world same for Kathy. Buffy said "look Kathy you have to tell your dad, you have to if you don't she not going to stop if you tell your dad hell believe you" she said "how do I know that" Buffy said "I know he will in my heart I know this" she said "will you come with me" Buffy said "I can't" she said "I don't think I can without you" Buffy said "I'll see what I can do"

Darla was in the office with Lilah, she smiled "things are working out well" she said "really now I find that, weird when the girl was admitted into the hospital, for a broken wrist" Darla said "kids will be kids" Lila said "you do know Darla these kids are very important to what is coming and when there powers come we'll need them" she said "you didn't say in one piece" Darla waked over to her" she said "you need to relax there going to be fine, and you did say you need the power not the kids in one piece" Lilah said "what about Angel what he were to find out" She got into her face "you threatening me" she said "we didn't need angel any more he's human he's useless no threat, you wanted him for the deal, in fact we didn't even need you" she smirked "if it wasn't for that damn partner of mine liking you so damn much we would have you in on this now" Darla said "what are you going to do" Lilah said "there are so many things we could do and with you being human now you couldn't stop us" she said "no maybe not" she said "you threatening me" Darla said "all I would have to do is kill you and I would be satisfied with that" Lindsey walked in "ladies down… Darla go home, Lilah we have a meeting they glared at each other and went there separate ways.

Buffy went home and called Pike, he came over she was sitting on her bed, he said "what is it" she said "Darla is a real bitch" he said "we already established that" she said "she hurt that girl" he nodded I know her arm and back was bruised when I so her when I picked her up she was hurting" Buffy said "I saw her today her wrist was broken she said Darla did it… and I believe her she looked to scared to be lying" he said "she was bruised yesterday" she said "she was bruised because she told you" he said "how… how did she know" Buffy said "she probably scared her into confessing and the hurt her" he said "people like her should be able to have kids" Buffy said "they aren't even her kids" Buffy got up and hit her fist into the all and said "I think of myself and how I lost a child and this bitch is doing this to her, I swear if I didn't know I would be arrest I swear I would go over there and beat the hell out of her" Pike said "why get them to abuse them… I think she hurt the baby to" she turned to him horrified and said "WHAT!" he said "the boy had a red lump on his head when I got there she said he crawled into the wall, and now that I think of it, that child was screaming when I got there" she said "I don't know what to do" he said "call social services" she said "I do that they take them away and then Angels hurt I don't want to hurt him" he said "the kids aren't his any way, there better off" Buffy said "no I felt it those kids are his there not hers I can feel that much… I'm not going to be the one to have them taken way from them and because of that that stupid firm in which need them for god knows what could make sure she the one that keeps them and then everyone looses" he said "what do you want to do" she said "tell him, get her to tell him" he said "there throw you back in that place quicker then you can say bye" she said "if I help those kids I don't care" he said "okay… but your throwing away everything" she said "if I am I can trust you'll find out what I can't for me, finish going though the disk" she copped it and handed him the copy she said "please" he nodded he hugged her and said "good luck… you need a place to hide you know where I'm at" she said "thanks I'll think about it"

Following afternoon

Buffy didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she had to do it she went up to the door and knocked taking a deep breath and Angel opened the door he said "Buffy what are you doing here" she said "I'm not here to bother you I'm here because I was asked to I don't care what you think about me you want me committed arrested throw me behind bars for life but listen to me" he let her in and he crossed his arms she said "I didn't have anything to say… but I know someone who does" he said "what" she said "KATHY" the girl ran down the stairs she said "Buffy" Darla came our of the kitchen and said "what the hell is she doing here" Kathy looked at her and back at Buffy and then at the floor Angel said "she came because she think Kathy has something to say" she looked at the floor Darla was standing next to her and said crossing her arms "do you have something to say" she looked at Darla and Buffy and her dad Buffy stooped down and said "Kathy… you told me you trusted me enough to tell me you trust your dad I know you trust your please tell him" Darla was about to say something Buffy said "SHUT UP!" Angel bent down and told Kathy to come to him he said "is there something you need to tell me" she looked at Darla Buffy said "tell him" she looked at Darla Angel looked at her to and then at Kathy he said "did Darla do something wrong she nodded near tears she said "Darla did it she did everything I never feel she broke my are she did it" Darla said "she lying" Buffy said "your lying, Darla" Angel got up and said to Darla "did you hurt her" she said "Buff… " he said "no I asked you did you hurt her" she said "she's my daughter, I would never hurt her' I love her" she looked at Kathy and said "why are you lying like this" Kathy couldn't say anything she was to busy cry Darla said to Buffy "you did this you told her to lie like this, you told her you probably did it and told her to say I did it you r a sick woman" Buffy said "no you're a sick woman.. your abusing your kids, you don't disserve to be there mother… if you even are there mother" she said "you bitch" she went to hit her and Buffy caught her arm "you hit me… you will not live to see the end of tonight be cause I swear to god I'll beat you to death and go to jail for it" Darla said "I'm calling the police" Buffy said "go right a head, but you can't pin any of it on me no one will be able to say I was near her but one time and that was after she broke her arm, all you can get me on is defying a court order and I really don't care" Buffy looked at Angel "you can not believe me but for what reason does your daughter need to lie, get her out of here while you still can… both of them" she was gone into the night as the suns last raze disappear over the horizon.

Kate Lockleys arrived at the house about a half hour later she knocked on the door, Liam O'Connor opened the door she was Familiar with him in fact she had to admit to herself when he first moved there she was seriously crushing on him, but then he got engaged and there was nothing else she could stay but she was familiar with his case as well she said "what happen" Angel went into the living room to sit with his wife who was a nerves wreck Kate said sitting in the chair "can you tell me what happen" Darla said "that bitch came here and tried to get my own daughter to tell him that I hurt her… I would never hurt her, never hurt her" she said "could you explain to me the event of to night" Angel explain what happen to Kate and she talked to Kathy who wasn't helping much because wouldn't say anything. Kate and Darla went outside and walked around the corner Kate said "we'll put a look out on Mrs. Summers, when we find her we'll question her but she was defying a court order" Darla said "I want that crazy bitch back in that institution and locked up and the key thrown away, she can't keep doing this to me and my family, she's really lost it she got a problem she need help I don't know why they let her out of that place in the first place" Kate said "we'll see"

Buffy went home that night she snuck in her window, she got her bag and packed it with all of her stuff, clothing and other needs, and she then left. The next morning Willow got up she didn't here Buffy get in she went into the room and found it empty except for a note laying on the bed she picked it up and read it.

_Dear Will_

_If your reading this then you know that I'm gone, I had to leave because, I messed up… but I had no choice I had good reason to, I'm trying to get things together… things are coming back to me slowly, you may not believe me none of this is real I don't know how to prove that yet but I will to you I probably sound like I belong in the loony bin, but it 's the truth… don't believe me I don't care… I don't care about much anymore, but there has to be something better then this… don't look for me don't try to contact me you won't find me bye _

Willow held the note shaking her head she said "what has she done" there was a knock on the door downstairs, Xander was down stairs so he got it he opened it "hello" two cops were in the door he said "I'm detective Sander and this is Munroe… we have a warrant for the arrest of a Buffy Summers" Xander said "oh my god" they went in and started searching the place, Dawn came running down the stairs "what happened… what's going on" Willow came down the stairs "your not going to find her she's gone" she gave the cops a note they said "have any idea where" they shook there head he said "okay if she contacts you call us immediately"

That morning

Buffy reached Pike he opened the door she said "you got a place for a wanted felon to crash" he smiled and said "come in" she smiled and did just that she at on the couch running a hand through her hair he said "you did it didn't you" she said "yeah, I figure I got about another hour before they start trying to track me putting my picture all over the place" he said "you did what you had to do" she said "what good does it do if they don't believe me" she looked at her hands "maybe I am crazy… " he said "Buffy your not your onto them, they just have to keep looking" she said "how there going to block me" he said "don't worry I have some friends that can help you" she said "sometimes I wonder if I had just let it go and moved on with my life what I would be doing right now" he said "just what your doing because you don't give up that easy" she nodded said "what are we going to do" he said "were going to change your look get you a car and get you some where safe for now" she said "thank you" he said "you're a friend I wouldn't do this for just any one" she smiled and hugged him.

Darla was in Lindsey's office she was telling him what happen he was looking out the window drinking his scotch he said "it will be okay… she can't do much and she can't go far… we'll find her and have her thrown into the institution then make sure her evaluations do not go through then when she lest expects it we'll well have taken care of" Darla said "your mean kill her" he smiled she smiled as well she said "what about Angel, what if he starts to suspect me" he said "now problem we'll get enough against the slayer to make sure that that won't happen" she said "okay" he said "Darla go home… I'll take care of it" Lilah said from the door "like you do all the time, why don't you just let her fry" Darla said "if I fry you go down with me" Lilah said "I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my designer boots" she glared at her Lindsay said "enough ladies… Darla go home before you husband starts to really wonder where you are" she went to the door and Lilah said "keep your hands off the kids… if he's suspecting he find one of them hurt and Buffy isn't around what do you think he's going to start to believe.

Pike went and got her some hair die and a instant tanner some make up darker then what she would usually wear, she showered and then she palsied the tanner all over three time and she got a cinnamon color complexion and they would be looking for that she used the darker make up and applied it different then normally then she did her hair cutting a bit shorter and did a deep red color she put a lot of curls in it she came out dressed differently then usuall they got some rather messed up clothing for her because the cops would mostly be looking for her in normal things they did a new id picture and he had a friend work it so it looked legit three dash had passed Pike had ditched her car in the wrong place leaving clues she had left town and then she had to leave she had gotten a band up car under the name

Celia Cruz, she looked Spanish now any way no one would question. She got a hotel room in town at one of the lower hotels, and she went to sleep.

Three weeks later 

Liam was getting rather skeptical of Darla he was calling to check in a lot more, checking behind her and some times would check the kids for anything wrong with them and he just knew something wasn't right, he came one night and Darla was making dinner he said "hey honey" she smiled at him he said "were are the kids" she said "Kathy's in her room and Liam is sleeping" he said "good" he loosened his tie and said "I'm going to go change" he went up passing Kathy's door he opened it and saw her sitting on the floor he said "hey honey what are you doing" she shrugged he went in a sat on the end of her bed next to her he said "you know what you said about your mother was a bad thing to say" she said "you think I'm lying" he said "no I think that Buffy tricked you" she said "she didn't she didn't do that… she tried to help me" she got up flopping on the bed he turned to her and said "it hard for me to believe that you mother would do that to you" she turned away from him not want him to see her cry he got up an left the room.

Buffy was on the street that night she walked though the alley, she had to stay off the man street because she didn't want to be recognized not yet, she turned and found herself face to face with a tall billowy guy she said "hi there… you wouldn't by chance want to let me through would you" he growled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end every thing in her told her she need to fight him so that what she did, she kicked him in the crouch he growled and looked at her vamping out she said "you're a vampire" he said "slayer" she smiled well this is going to be interesting" she got into fighting stance it felt natural as they faced each other she looked for a weapon around her he cam at her she did a jump kick to the chin and said "bet your sorry you mess with me" he growled she punched him the nose knocking his legs out from under him he got up and threw her into the wall over a garbage can she fell in the lid getting up and doing a low kick knocking him back she flipping to the ground this felt good to her like she was at home doing this she kicked him in the gut and then went to kick him again and he grabbed her foot knocking her to the ground on he back he bent over her and she kicked her feet right into his face she flipped to a stand she looked for a piece do wood an was a broken chair she grabbed it spinning round in time to hit the vampire with the chair it shafted leaving her holding a stick sharp and all she said "cool" it ran at her picking he up she fought with him and flipped over his head she kicked him in the back he turned to her kicking her back she kept her balance jump kicking him again he hit the ground and she said "time to meet Mr. Pointy she staked him in the heart he turned into dust she was shocked then she heard the cops she ran off to her hotel before any one could see her.

She got to her hotel showered changed clothing, and putting her hair up laying there and just thinking that if vampires, knew she was the slayer then who ever sis this didn't cover all there bases. She got up hooking up her laptop computer and started to look through the disk see what she could find on memory transformations she didn't see anything of interest she was to try to keep looking. She got up and went to bed for a few hours.

The next morning she got up and looked out side she saw cops out side she cursed under her breath and got her stuff together changing into jeans and a tea shirt she went out the back and though the alley she had her car park she drove out the back way, she had to wonder who in the hell was trying to get rid of her and what they were trying to keep her from finding.

_**A Month and **_

**_Three weeks later_**

Kathy went to bed, and she was about to fall asleep went she heard the door open she covered up looking to see and it was the silhouette of Darla, she came to the bed and said "I know your awake" Kathy looked at her she turned on the light and shut the door she said "see your dad is going away on business tomorrow for a few days and I'm telling you that you better tell your dad when he gets back that you were lying he getting suspious and I can't have that" Kathy said "why are you doing this" Darla said "be cause you little brat you think I care I don't need you I need your father I'm getting paid to watch you tell anyone that your going to hey a lot more then a broken wrist" she smiled " know be a good little girl so I won't have to hurt you again and tell your father you lied and make it looked believable."

Buffy was on the run now people were following her all the time and she a box and send it to Pike with her computer and everything she found in, and for him to put it into a safe deposit box then call her back and give her the key, they met in the alley late on night. Pike got to her he said "hey, here you go I got the key" she said "is this the only key" he said "except for the one locked inside the box" she said "great" he said "you look bad" she said "haven't slept going back and forth not staying in one place to long people following me like crazy, I'm not crazy but there making me that way what ever it is that in those papers they sure don't me finding out what" he said "be careful looks like these guys will stop at nothing to contact you, they might just try and kill you now" Buffy said "thanks I feel so much better" he said "I'm serious" she said "I know" she said "I need you to stay away from me don't contact me any more… it's safer for you, if something happens to you I might not be able to keep going on this thing" he said "okay" he hugged her she said "good bye Pike.. Thank you again" he smiled and he left.

Angel had returned form his Business trip, he went not his bed room and Darla was in there with Kathy, Darla said "Kathy has something to tell you" Kathy said "I lied, mom didn't do any of those thing I said she did" Darla said "why did you lie Kathy" she said "because I was scared" Angel said "of what" She said "of the crazy lady" he said "why didn't you tell us before" she said "I was scared" he said "the crazy woman isn't ever going to hurt you again" she started crying Darla rubbed her back Angel hugged her and patted her on the back and she cried she knew she was lying but she couldn't tell him the truth she knew if she did Darla was going to hurt her again and d something worse then break her arm or hurt her brother.

Later that night he took off his clothes all the kids were sleep he was stuck in thought Darla got into bed and sat next to him and said "what are you think of" he said "Buffy, how could she do that how could she lie… what did she do to her to make her lie like that… that what makes me so angry" she said "oh honey don't worry about it when the cops catch her she won't be able to get away" Angel said "she would have to testify against her" Darla said "I'm sure your firm could find a way around that" he said "maybe" she said "rest, you need to relax I can help you out with that" he said "I'm sure that you can" she kissed she ran her hand up the length of his body he removed her night gown flipping her over he leaned on top of her she smiled as he kissed her she smiled and he made love to her they started to fall asleep she whispered something about being her dear boy in his ear and he started to dream _he saw him and her in old clothing killing destroying all over they were monsters he saw himself meeting Buffy, them backing love there break up… he saw them together in the sun light in the pier fighting a demon eating ice cream together him telling her he loved her_ he woke up startled the next morning. He had a strong feeling he need to get in contact with Buffy but he had no clue where to look she was probably in good hiding trying to keep from getting caught by the cops, but he had to find her. Things were start to get confusing things that he had originally remember happen were starting to be replaced with thought of Buffy and that was starting to make him wonder he would say anything yet he just need to track her he knew her friend he would see if he could find her through them.

Buffy was on the highway, she was headed back into LA, she had to check something out she had gotten a black wig and changed her clothes again she was stuck in traffic when a van pulled up behind her she looked at it and she had a moment of déjà vu like she had done something like that before she knew that black van was a bad sign she please with the traffic "come on come on… please" they bumped the back of her car she knew these guy weren't going to be to nice so she got off the on the ramp and drove down a dirt road she kept ahead of them but they hit her again, she said "damn it" she speed ahead of them and the bumped her hard this time pushing her car she swerve to knock it loose and when ahead the swerved again they hit the side of her car pushing her car and there happened to be a truck she said "damn my luck she opened he door and rolled out and into the woods she had had her bag she ran through the woods in hope none had saw her.

Angel went to the house and knocked Willow opened the door she said "Angel what are you doing here" he said "believe it or not I'm looking for Buffy" she said "for what to throw her in jail" Angel said "actually no, has she contacted you" Willow shook her head "no we haven't sense her sense the day the cops decide that they wanted to raid the house looking for her no one knows where she is" Angel said "is there any one that I can contact that might know where she is" Willow said "why should I tell you your just going to throw her in jail" Angel said "no I'm not… I can't explain it but I need to talk to her I need to find her" she said "I don't know there was a guy she was hanging with, his name was weird, mike… PIKE, that was it she hung with him a lot we thought she was getting over you hanging out with him so much in her room then she got that warrant thing for her arrest and then we knew something was up" he said "do you know where he lives or anything" she said "not off hand… but I can look it up on the computer" she went to her laptop and got on hacking into the system of address and trying to find a Pike and she found him he was living right outside of Sunnydale she said "well there you go" he said "what you did there was illegal" she said "yeah if it helps you really going to have me arrested" he left.

It had been Days sense she had seen anyone she was on foot she manage to get a change of cloths she was trying to blend in with a group of college kids she looked in her purse and she still had the disk and as long as she had that and the key she was cool she was walking when she saw a car pull up normal a guy poked his out of it and said " you Buffy" she kept walking he followed she said "who wants to know" he said "look I'm a friend of Pikes and I was told you were in trouble" she said " I don't believe you… for one thing he know not to tell anyone, I only talk to him and another thing how would he know to send you when I haven't talking to him in days and I told him not to contact me… and if you are a friend of Pikes then what does he look like" he said "wow tough one… but I got the prefect answer" he got out and grabbed her covering her mouth "your coming with me were going to take a ride" he threw her in the passengers seat she hit her head on the window and blacked out.

When she came too the guy as driving he said "easy now" he had a knife on her she sat up she said rubbing her head "what do you want" he said "you know what I want a I know you have it" she said "maybe… maybe not she reach ed behind his head slowly and said smiling "but your never going to find out she slammed his head into the stirring well breaking his nose and knocking him out, she opened the door steadying the car threw him out on his head and got into the drivers seat and slamming the door she speed down the road and she soon heard the cops behind her she cursed and there were like five cars on her at once telling her to stop she got ran into a construction sight she stopped the car she knew that that was it was either get arrested or run and risk getting shot and killed she stayed where she was until they came and got her.

Two weeks later

Angel came home a pit early and Darla was in the kitchen she didn't here him come in and he didn't make himself know he went upstairs and he head crying in Kathy's room he opened the door and it creaked she scurried way he said "Kathy its me" she looked at him he said "what wrong with you" she didn't say anything. He said "Kathy come here" she did he sat on her bed and he said "what wrong with you" she wouldn't look at him he said "Kathy, did your mother hurt you this time it's me asking… I need to know did Darla hurt you" she nodded "she told me not to tell you, she said if I told you she would hurt me worse then she already did she doesn't like me and I don't even thing she my mother" Angel said "I'm starting to think the same thing" she said "you believe me" he said "of course I do honey" she jumped into his arms and cried he held her then he heard Darla yelling up the stairs "YOU BETTER NOT STILL BE CRYING WHEN YOUR FATHER GET HOME OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT TOMORROW" She cried harder in his arms, he said "I'm suppose to be home in an hour now what I need you to do is calm down I'm going to sneak back down stairs and come back when I'm suppose to, don't let your mother know I'm here okay… I'm going to figure it and get you and your bother away from her" she smiled hugged her his heart hurt to think that he had been missing this all this time and that he was dumb and he didn't believe her and Buffy when she first told him. He left and did what he said "he was going to do"

Buffy was in the prescient they had had her in holding for a week and she hated it there the cop brought her in for question in dropping her file on the desk in front of her Kate sat on the table she said "you know hat this is" she said "what" Kate said "your File… and you see you keep seeming to bother Mr. O'Connor and his Family you throw a man out of his car on the highway… and stole it, that three counts right there" Buffy said "the dam man was trying to kill me… I knocked him out and threw him out o the car in self defense" Kate looked at her "she shook her head and said "you think I'm delusional and that I tried to kill him… because that what they want you to think" Kate said "who's they" she said "the people that are doing this to me, they manage to have brainwashed everyone into thinking that I'm the one that wrong when it really you… some has taken my life right out from under me and I can't do a damn thing about… so do what you want, I don't give a damn no more.. throw me in jail for the rest of my life, throw me under the jail for all I care… put me back in the institution, I really don't care anymore, I've lost all my will to care" she said "did you hurt that girl" Buffy said "what" Kate said "did you break her arm" Buffy said "I don't believe this, I can't believe this" Kate said "did you" Buffy said "hell no I didn't break her arm, her mother did that" she said "well she is telling another story" Buffy said "of course she does, then they wouldn't see that she does it… check it you won't find anything… I didn't go near that child but once in this entire year" she looked at her Buffy laughed "and of course I'm sure you found something on me because they set it up that way… that hat there doing it's one big conspiracy" Kate said "your sick… you need help" Buffy said "yeah maybe I am but your sick for letting her mother get away with it" Kate left her alone telling the cope to take her back to lock up.

Angel went to the address that was listed as her friends Pikes place, when he got there the place had been turned up side down, he looked over the place through the stuff he couldn't find what in the world they had been looking for but he knew something wasn't right he wondered where the man was and if he was alright his detective habits when back into play and he thought to cal the company and have them look into it but then he thought against it he called Kate she picked up "hello" he said "hey Kate I need you to do me a favor and look into the disappearance, of a Guy names Pike" she said "okay… oh we caught your girl she stole a car beat a guy up pretty bad, were have her in lock up, were waiting to talk to you about having her prosecuted" Angel said "that won't be necessary, I'll be by there later after I pick up my daughter from school" she said "okay I'll get on this as soon as I can"

He went over and picked up Kathy from school she said "daddy weren't expecting you" he said "I'm not going to let you stay at home with your mother if I'm not there I'm to take you to a friend of mine, she's nice and pick you up when I get ready to go home okay" she said "did you tell mom" he said "yes she know and she seem a bit eager at the fact you wouldn't be home" she said "see she doesn't like me" he dropped her off and they went to the door and he knocked Willow let him in he said "this is Kathy, I need her to stay her for a while, until I run some errands then I'll be back" Willow said "sure, come on Kathy we'll have a lot of fun" Angel smiled she went into the living room "Willow said "not that it's that is any of my business what are you going to do" he said "I'm going to bail your friend out of jail for one thing then I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on." She nodded "well when you do please tell me because now I'm confused he smiled and said "good by Willow"

Angel ha sweet talked his way into getting Buffy bail, she was sitting in her sell staring at nothing she had slots all hope then she heard walking down the hall she figured it was probably the guard she didn't look up she wanted to say something smart to him but her brain was to messed to think of anything then she heard a voice say "I bet you in a million years you never thought you would see me again" she looked up not believe what she heard the bailiff opened the door he said "your free to go" she got up and walked out of the sell she looked at him as if she didn't believe he was really there she said "you… your… bailing me out… why" he leaned into her ear "I'll tell you went we get out of here… but I think some one might be following me so change clothes" he handed her the bag he said "I'm going to go outside now when your done walk down the street to the right… and walk a blocked back I'll be parked on the street in a red viper with the lights on the inside" she nodded she too the bag and they split up she went into the bathroom putting on the sit washing her face and neck putting in the make up and pulling up her hair and putting on the wig she slipped on the glass and she look completely different she walked out none said anything to her she walk out going to the right and down the street until she saw the car, she walked to it and got in he shut the door and locked it she said "why so much:" he drove to the end of the street she looked at the car the light in front of the building shined on the side Angel said "there's a guy in there and he was watching me ever sense I went into that prescient for you" she said "god those guys have been following me ever sense I caused trouble with you and Darla. He said "we need to talk"

They were driving and she said "why did you bail me out" he said "because I figure out that you were telling the truth" she said "what how" he said "I came home early a few days ago and found Kathy crying in her room she told me Darla did it the Darla yelled up the stair that she was going to hurt her if she didn't stop by the time I got home, she had no clue I was in the house I could have killed her I just told her at dinner that I would picking her up from now on and that she would be staying with a friend" Buffy said "who" he said "your friend Willow" she said "god I hate your wife" he said "I'm starting to, your friend Pikes place was trashed when I went to ask him about you" she said "oh god they got to him already… he's the one that helped me get as far as I did with all this" he said "and I figure those people know that he knows" she said "great… but there's something else he said "yeah I remember being with you during a point in time that I was suppose to be with Darla" she nodded in shock she said "where are we going" he said "well I'm going to take you back to your place then we'll figure out where to take you from there" she nodded.

They got back to her house Willow smiled and said "Buffy so good to see you it's been months" Buffy said "I'm better Will" Angel said "wears Kathy" she came running out of the living room he picked her up Buffy said "hey there sweet heart… see what I told you all you had to do was tell daddy and he would make it okay" Angel said "even if I was slow on catching up" Buffy said "yeah some times it takes time" they went in the living room Angel walked out to go deal with the business he need to take care of by the time he returned Kathy had Fallen asleep in the chair Buffy said "she conked out, I don't think Darla lets her play a around or anything that normal kids do probably the first time she got her change except with you and she went wild. He laughed sitting next to her she smiled shyly. She said "for the first time in a long time I actually feel that things are starting to make sense… that I'm not crazy" he didn't know why or for what reason he didn't know he pulled her into his arms and it felt more right then anything in the world she started to cry and he just help her running his hands through her hair like it was the most natural thing in the world out side someone was taking pictures of them.

The next afternoon, Darla got the photos, she cursed under her breath she picked up the phone and dialed Lindsey she said "did you send me these damn pictures" he said "yes she's start to get close to him more importantly he's letting her" she said "damn it, put her in the asylum again" he said "I will just want to see what there up to let them have there leeway a bit and then scoop them up" she said "you better I haven't gone through all this crap to loose him to that bitch" he said "it will be okay when were done with them they won't know what hit them" she said "it better… and I want in on what ever you do to her I want her to feel pain real pain for this" he said "oh she will, that is for sure she'll feel pain" they got off she wan her hands though her hair and went back to cooking dinner. She knew that she had to do something anything to keep him she wasn't going to loose him not to her, over her dead body.

Three week later

Buffy and Angel had been working hand in hand together trying to figure out, what was going on, she met him for coffee one night in a dark park were there really couldn't be watched she said "I'm planning to check out one of my leads tomorrow" he said "do tell" she said "a office connected to your building might actually have what we need" he said "interesting" she said "thank you" she went into her pocket and pulled out a key, she said "this is a key to a safe deposit box that has all of the dirty that I know on Wolfram and Hart disks the hole 9 yard… and you know I so don't get that say the hole 9 yards, nine yards of what" he said "your babbling… your point" she said "I made it, I'm giving you the key and the directions I need you to lock this up in a safe place someplace no one knows about, if something happens to me then you have it. He nodded. He took the key and put it in his pocket. He said "I need you to be careful" she said "you know me"

The next day she went into the office she looked at around a bit she stood at the desk, someone came up she said "yeah I'm a representative of wolfram and hart the wanted me to come here and check on a few files I was authorized by the boss and he would be really mad if I didn't check those files. The msn smiled and told her there in the back he said "what are you looking for" she said "cases from 1999 to present" he said "we have from 1999 to 2004, nothing more, the rest stays in the filing room at Wolfram and Hart, there all over top secret and there very hard to get to endless you work there" she smiled "thank" he said "yell if you need any help" she said "will do" he left she took out her digital camera and starting snapping pictures of any documents she thought looked important and she took a few files putting them into a case she smiled she got all of her stuff together and smiled leaving

That night they met in the motel he had her stay in, she hooked up the camera to the computer and scanned the pictures she said "this was possibly the best thing ever" she got out two beers handing him one sitting down he said "what did you get" she said "they have been lying-in to you for a long time see you didn't even work in a detective agency" he said "at all" she said "you didn't let me finish… for most of the time you thought" he said "what" she nodded "nope only worked there for 2 month until you left it" he rubbed his head seeing him self _packing up and kissing her as they moved the stuff_ he said "yeah and I was with you then to. And we were still together" he said "but that makes no sense to me, if that is the case that is when I remember Darla being pregnant with Kathy" she thought about it finally it was starting to become clear she said "she was never pregnant she didn't have your kids" she looked in aw "I think I did" he said "what" they looked at each other and then he started to see _the day Kathy was born and how much pain Buffy was in and then her holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms she said "I'm going to call you Kathy" they were smiling and she smiled at him as he held her_ she looked at him in shock he waved her over to him she came and sat next to him he said "were going to get through this" she said "how long Angel how long has this been going on how long have they really been separating us how much time have we lost" he ran his fingers through her hair he said "I don't know, we'll find out soon enough we have to" she looked into his eye she said "oh god Angel" he knew this was right he was suppose to be with this woman and no other he kissed her and she felt a energy surge go through her she got into his lap and then memories started to come clear to them both different times they had made love to each other filled them with such a good feeling Angel came too his senses before they could get into to it he said "as much as I don't want to we have got to stop… because I'm pretty sure that someone's watching us, and if they are I sure don't want them to see what were getting into" she said "then what" he said "I have to go home… Darla's going to get suspious" he got himself straight he said "we'll finish this when this is all over then it will be so much better" he ran his hand over her cheek. She smiled. She said "we then" she gave him all of her stiff to put back in the box before he went home.

The Next Morning

Darla got a phone call to come into the office she went straight to Lindsey's she said "what" he said "you see what" he pointed to the TV she looked it was a camera and it watching her husband and Buffy the night before and it showed them sitting in the bed him kissing her and her all over him and him not resisting her until a few minutes later when he left Darla was seeing red she said "that Bitch… I swear to god" Lindsey said "I think it's insane asylum time" she said "yeah I sure do… and could you maybe get rid of those brats" he smiled Will do.

Buffy was about to go out and do some more checking around following what she remembered, she was walking to the bus when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her away stabbing her with something in the arm she started to go blacking out.

Angel was at work when he got a call from Darla he said "what is it Darla" she was frantic she said "I don't know, I was here and then I got a call from the school" he said "did something happen to Kathy" she said "she was kidnapped they don't know how or when but they don't know where she is… oh god Angel what am going to do if something happen to our baby" he had to give it to her she put up a good act, if he didn't know he truth he would have believer her but his man concern now was that they had his daughter and he had to get her back. He said "okay I'll be there as soon as I can" he went to the school over reacted and then he went over to Buffy's house. Willow let him in she said "hey Angel what happen" he said "Kathy's gone" Willow said "what you think Buffy had her here" he said "no I was looking for Buffy has she checked in with you" Willow said "no" he said "this isn't good at all" just then there was another knock at the door Willow got she said "Pike" Angel said "you're the Pike guy I've been hearing about" he said "yeah that would be me, you must be Angel" Angel said "yeah" Pike said "you don't know the trouble that Buffy got into just trying to get to you" he said "yeah but I finally get why… what happen to you" Pike said "lat time I talked to Buffy I skipped town she said she would contact me I told her were I knew they were going to come after me soon so I left I got back and found my place tossed where's she" Angel said "that what I don't know… lets get to the hotel" Willow said "I'm coming With" they looked at her she said "don't you'll never win" she walked out grabbing her coat and they went out With her.

Pike followed him on his motorcycle, they go there and found the hotel trashed, Willow said "what were they looking for Angel said "I know" Angel said "all the information we've gathered against them" Pike said "hey I gathered most of that stuff" Angel said "we need to find her and my daughter" Pike said "all starting to fall into place" Willow said "and I'm out of the loop" Angel said "you wouldn't under stand if we told you" she said "when we find Buffy you have to tell me" he said "no the more people that know the more danger there in were probably being watched as we speak" Pike said "what now" Angel said "we need to find her" Pike said "two words… insane Asylum… or mental hospital" Angel said "okay but why" he said "that where she has been remember, or where she thinks she was" he said "okay" he got on his cell and called Kate, Kate picked up "hello" he said "I need you to look into every insane asylum in this state and surrounding it don't tell them I'm looking into it just the firm wants to check on a patent Buffy Summers" Kate said "shouldn't you be more worried about your daughter then that lunatic" he said "just do it and call me back" they hung up he said "all we can do it wait" they left.

One week later

Cops had no leads on where Kathy was being held, Angel was in his office when he got a call on his cell phone he got it out of his coat he said "hello" Kate said "hello I got the information that you wanted" he said "thank you" Kate said "we got the asylum it's not that far away from you, only thing I wonder if your people put her there why didn't you do it" he said "it's very complicated" she said "okay she gave him the address and her left dialing Pike, Pike answered "hello" Angel said "I got it" he told him the address and he hung up Pike got there first he snuck in going to the receptionist desk and asked "hello I'm looking for my cousin Buffy summers is it possible that I could see her" she said "I'm sorry she not allowed to have visitors…" he said "okay she was called away from the desk and he snuck around looking at the chart Angel came up he said "is the receptionist coming" he looked down the hall and said "yeah he snuck out and said "keep her busy I'm going to go see her" he nodded Pike went towards her room.

He got to the door the door was locked he looked in the window she was in the bed in the padded room he could tell she was tied down he looked at the lock and he took a tooth pick and picked the lock it came open he looked both ways going in putting the pick between the lock meconizum he shut it there was no handle on that side of the door he went to her he shook her and said "Buffy, Buffy wake up she said "Pike" he said "hey Buffy" she said struggling he pulled the sheet down and untied her arms she rubble them she said "I thought you were dead… Angel told me your house was wrecked" he said "I know… I had left town I wasn't there" she said "you have to leave you've got to you can't stick around here if you do they'll hurt you" he said "it will be okay but first we have to get you out of here" she said "Angel I need to talk to Angel" he said "he outside… what happen to you" she said "I was walking from my hotel to the bus stop and then someone grabbed me poked me with something and I black out I work up here I've been so out of it I wouldn't know what way was up" he said "I'm sorry" he thought a minute he said "are you going to trust him" she said "yes I do… I've remembered things he has it the key to the box, I trust him… he remembers everything" Pike said "okay if your sure, then I believe you" she said "could you please get the rest of these restraints off of me" he smiled and did so"

Angel came in he said "look I think some ones following us to were going to have to get out of here" Buffy said "Angel thank god…" he said "yeah I'm here we have to leave you need to change" she said "okay" he said "things are getting worse now" she said "what… what's wrong" he said "I think they are starting to figure us out Kathy's gone" she said "what, what do you mean Kathy's Gone" he said "she was Kidnapped the same day you went missing" she ran her hand through her hair and said "oh no… this is what they want, they got us right where they want us if we got closer there going to hurt her I know it" she laughed sarcastically "they really did it" Angel said "were going to find her and were going o her out of here" they waited for her to change and then they snuck out together.

They were walking together that night the dark streets Angel had left his car because he knew they would be followed otherwise, they were walked in she said "we need a plan" Liam said "I know" she said "I need a new hotel room and we need to look over that information, then we need to get the rest of the information from the inside of the building" Angel said "I can do that" she said "and that what I'm going to need you to do, but you have to be careful you can't do any research on the company from the inside of the company… did you look at the files" he said "yes… I've narrowed It down and what I have found is interesting" she said "okay were going to need you to go in not now work through the information for now there probably expecting it now so were going to have to get them off of us this mean we need to split up for a while me I'm going to do a disappearing act Pike needs to do the same… you go back to work and act like nothings wrong I'll contact you again in a month to get them off our sent, I'll look through some of the files we'll get back together in a location that you choose Angel" he said "fine" she said "I'll see you then" he nodded her and Pike left, he hoped she knew what she was doing.

One month later

Buffy was at the bank, she went to get the information from the bank she had it put in to a changing vault that changed every day to a new back location that is so they couldn't find it, she was at the bank now she was getting the stuff removed from the bank to be put to us once she had got the information from the bank she put it in the brief case and went to a pay phone and called Angels cell phone he answered, she said "hey how are you" he said "fine coping still don't know where Kathy is thought the cops are really beginning to think of stop looking for her" Buffy said "I will bet you anything on the fact that Darla had her people tell them stop" he said "I'm sure that they did" she said "okay we need to meet have to pick a place your choice place no one can follow you and that we can't be watched" he said "the park there having something there tonight it would be hard for anyone to find us in the mob of people" she said "good that would be great then we need to pick a motel or some where that I can stay in town that I won't be watched" he said "it would have to be a lower motel" she said "I'm fine with that soon we get this over with the sooner that we can finish this and get this done" he said "okay"

The three of them met trying to blend in with the crowd, Buffy said "okay to morrow your going to have to go in there and your going to have to get the information that we would need from the man safe room for files" he said "I don't know the systems have changed and they will know as soon as I have been in there" she said "Angel your smart I know you can find a way around it" he nodded she said "we need those files bet you then we can find out where they have put Kathy" Pike said "then were going to have to meet and go through this" Pike said "I'm thinking were going to have to do this fast if not there… going to figure us out" Angel said "I know I'll take care of it" He took them to two separate hotels, hoping that they wouldn't be followed, once she was checked in he left her stuff she put it down and some stuff under the mattress, she was letting him out he said "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, she smiled "you can count on it" they kissed momentarily and he left she smiled happy that he was in her life

Tuesday 

Liam O'Connor went into work that morning he was on a mission and he didn't want anyone to stop him, he got into the building he went straight to his office as he would usually have done, and he immediately got onto the computer he brought up the building scamatics, and then located the location that he wanted knowing another persons code from the disk he was given he managed to use it as a all so he use it to block anyone form finding out he was the one that was looking up the information. He went to the lab the he as looking for and then found the main research room and he knew that I was locked and there was a pas code that he typed in he was working fast the faster the better it was for him. Then Darla came into his office he clicked a button on the keyboard nashalontally and turned smiling at her she came over to him and said looking at the screen which came up a document what are you doing" he said "have to fish this briefing to give to Gunn about that client" she smiled "oh" he said "any word" she said sadly "no we have no idea who took her or where she was" he said it's going to be okay honey" he pulled her into a hug inwardly hating her with every fiber of his being for what she had done they talked ad then she left.

She headed up to the office, of Lindsey, Lindsey said "well" she said "he seems fine, but I have a feeling that he going to try something soon" Lindsey said "I know it" she said "god I wish I could find that bitch and ring her little neck" he said "yeah" but things will get there, soon we wont have to worry about anything we need to find that friend of hers and were going through all motels right now on the net work" Darla said "she would go by her own and it would be obvious to use any name close to there's and or there own" he said "we'll figure it out"

Angel called Buffy and said "ready" she said "okay" Willow was helping her out she had three way on her cell phone, she said "willow is setting the cameras so that it will be about a ten to 15 second delay, giving you enough time to move through the halls with out being seen" he said "good when" she said "as soon as you leave your office" he said "okay, I'm leaving now, I'm at the door" Willow hit the key when it was on his room and the camera started to switch" he walked there going through the stair wells getting to the floor going onto the elevator and getting on had the elevator time stopped so that it looked empty and then one he got to the floor he went to the room the cameras were running perfectly. He went onto the floor he said "this is too easy" he used the spray and the room was covered in lasers he said "we got a problem lady" Willow said "use the powder I gave you" he took it out and threw it in the air the lasers disappeared her hurried through going to the door to the vault and he opened it with the security code putting on his gloves and they had been covers in grease and he used the hand print sensor to use the other persons hand print not his own going in He looked for the files from the time that he wanted and then got them he put papers that were fake into tit replacing it in the system and then he left going back to his office with them he said "mission complete" her and Willow hi fived. They agree to meet the next day.

Wednesday 

That night he and Pike met at her hotel, she let them in she said "okay what do you got" Angel said "a lot" he dropped the stack of files onto the table they too out a file organizer and dropped them in. she said "this is going to take forever" Angel said "well we need to skim through see what pops out to us" Buffy said "yeah well we can separate the stuff we have been though that all in the file holder on the end, Angel said "well I did find something interesting on the disk, seem that too of my employee have been working to get me into that office for years now but it seems that they stopped after 2001… picked up again after Kathy was born" Buffy said "well at least that something" Pike said "it's the kids… Darla said that they wanted the kids for what I don't know though" Angel said "well that the comfort at least they won't hurt them because they need something from them" Buffy said "so what you're just going to leave them there" Angel said "thing about it Buffy they don't want the kids harmed for what reason I don't know… Darla was harming them out of hate for us mostly you" Pike said "makes a person really feel loved" Buffy said getting up to pace the room "tell me about it" he said "I don't even think they really need Darla she's the type to want in if she can get something" they both said "YOU" he nodded. Buffy said crossing her arms "they did a good job of that" Angel said "not quite because were remembering" Pike said "and the longer they think you don't remember" Buffy said "the safer it is for everyone" Pike said "nest question how do we get everyone else to remember" Buffy said facing them "and not have the whole world against me" Angel said they only change who was close to you, question is" they all said "HOW"

Thursday 

Buffy was sitting at her computer the next morning she was determined that she was going to find out how wolfram and hart was doing what they were doing and why, she opened the file going into the last year of information, she skimmed through it not finding anything special then saw two names pop up more then once she went into the files finding more information on Lindsey and Lilah she crossed them and found that they had been working on a special project with all of there bosses that had up and died mysteriously over the years she looked into the bosses deaths and found that they had died unnaturally one turned out to be a vampire that Angel himself had kicked out the window, second was killed by Darla who had been brought back from the dead after 5 years when angel had killed her in Sunnydale just then she got a throbbing pain in her head and then it shot through she screamed _she saw herself she saw her and Angel running him hurt her bandaging him up her finding him with the limp body of her mother in his arms her mother thinking she was poked in the neck with a fork her in a dark club fighting something then him then Darla showing up shooting at her and then Angel killing her_ she came out of it on the floor she got up shaking it off she knew this was right then she figured out they had been planning this special project for years and that it just was simplest to put into play at that point in time the went deeper through the information and found that they had contacted a demon to help them do it just she couldn't find the demons name it wasn't mentioned in the document she knew she had to talk to the guys soon she called Pike first

Pike came to see her once he got her call she let him in and he said "what did you get she" said oh I found out a whole lot what they did some what but not how they did it they were smart enough to leave that out at least out of these documents. He said don't worry something will turn up." She said "I hope so… but I got them on conspiracy and a bunch of other stuff if I took this to the police they would be locked up but the firm is so big I know they would make it and the police department disappear, and do worse to me" he said "yeah you really are in a mess she said "I know… I need to find out the name of a demon the demon that did this but there probably on the look out for you Angel might be able to get it thought to much trouble what ever we do we have to do it fast there catching up on us and when they so no telling what they'll do" he said "is there anything you can do" she said "you've done so much already pike all I can ask you to do is… get away from it would be safest for you" he said "I can't do that Buffy not until the deal is done and you r okay she said "if you continue to help me they'll kill you" he said "I'll take that chance" she said "I don't want you to… were heading into serious stuff her Pike" he said "I know but I'm in this all the way" she smiled giving up because there was no use in fighting there was more important things that had to be done.   
Pike left her place he had been riding ten minutes on his bike when he noticed a black van tracking him he curst under his breath and speed up the talked him and he kept on going but they were right on him every step of the way he got to a dead end were the traffic stopped he tried to find a way out bit there was none then the driver stuck his hand out and shot something hitting his wheel he drove on they stopped tailing him then when he thought he was free his bike flipped over into a reveen throwing him from it he was out cold/   
Buffy contacted Angel and he met her at her room they to the stuff to a new safe deposit box under the cover of night so no one could see them or track them, they were headed back to the hotel she said "your employees have been busy they brought Darla back from the dead, been working with her ever sense on a special project and I think this special project was us" he said "that seem to make sense" she said "they've been working together for years… but I know that they had to use demons magic to pull the debocal off, don't know the name of the demon but I figure you could find that out" he said "no problem" just then his cell phone rang he flipped it open "hello… yes, what okay" he hung up she said "what" he said "change of plans where going to the hospital Pike was her he's being held there now" she said "oh god I knew this was going to happen " he said "it will be okay" she smiled she knew in her heart he was right he had to be.   
They got to the hospital Angel got them in with no problem, she went over to pike bed side he started to wake up she smiled and said "hey you… hoe are you feeling" he said "like I got flipped upside down and thrown ten feet" she said "sorry, I told you this was going to happen" Angel said "yeah but the fact that t did happens means that there on to us" Pike said "your not wrong you have to be very careful from now on" she said "I got that" he said "and the demon might be inter dimensional" Buffy said "not on this plane would make sense" he said "you need to look for him but you need to be careful" she said "thanks" Angel said "we have to go" they walked out into the hall as a nurse walked in they stood in the hall and started to talk. The nurse went in his eye were shut she too the needle and stuck it in his tubing then she left out side Buffy said "what do you know about inter dimensions" he said "nothing I only know what they want me to know until I read those papers and those disk I had know idea that that place wasn't just a regular law firm doing some crooked dealing" she said "we just didn't know how crooked" then they heard the machines go off in Pikes rook the nurse went in to check on him Buffy said "oh no" they stood outside Angel said "we have to go" she said "what" he said "we have to go someone's watching us" they walked out she was worried about her friend but her own safety was more important at the moment Friday Angel went and checked her into a new place back to her hotel they had trashed it he was glad that he had moved the stuff when they left. He went back to he she had just gotten out of the shower when he came in she said "hey" he smiled "hey… well as I thought they ran sacked your place" she said "those files have got to be real important for them to go to much trouble he said "I know" she said "your going to need to find out the name of that demon as so as you can the quicker the easier" it will be 

Angel went early the next morning when no one was in the building he went down to Lindsey's office, he managed to jimmy the door lock and went in he got on his computer and when into his personal files he located the special projects folder and he opened it and it was everything every single plan was in there, the prophecy on there children and how they were using Darla as a diversion how she had cut a deal with them if she got Angel she would watch the kids making it easier for them to get the kids when the timing was right, the plan she had worked out to make sure Buffy suffered through most of it not being able to live with what had been happening around her and he found out the demons name was veal. He smiled just then he heard someone put a key in the door he leans back in the chair clearing out the page. Lindsey opened the door. He came in and shut it he said "do you have any respect to your employees personal property" Angel said "nope not when there lying to me and sneaking around behind my back" he got up he said "nice office good view but not better then mine" he said "want do you want… boss" he said "nothing really just to check on you concerned with a few thing, like you lying to me… and I bet for some unknown reason you know where my daughter is" he said should I know what your talking about" Angel laughed patting Lindsey's suit collar "you do and I know that you do" Lindsey said "hey but aren't you the boss you know everything" Angel smiled "yes I do" Lindsey said "shouldn't you be at home in bed with your wife" Angel said "what can I say.. I love my work" Lindsey smirked Angel circled him and sat down "so how's it work for a guy like you… successful lawyer, how you managed that wouldn't know… nice office, corporate car when I have 12 but I don't like to brag… oh yeah, working under the table to get your clients cases won… got to love that one" he said "well you broke into my office, and are accusing me of things, when you can't keep your hands to yourself" Angel looked at him he smiled going to the remote hitting play on the TV and the film he showed Darla came up he said "now what do you think your wife said "when she saw that" Angel just smiled "good bye Lindsey" Lindsey said "this isn't over Angel, were going to find her you can't hid her forever" Angle just turned and smiled at him thinking _I don't need for ever I just need today_ walking out

He went under ground to find Buffy, they weren't looking for that and hat was the best way to loose them, the ,made it to he hotel she had been sleep the sun had just come up, she said "hey" he smiled "hey" she said "so what did you get" he said "well… the demons name is veal she said "sounds interesting" he said "I know, got the hole thing on him, he does it for a living changes the world to fit what ever they need" she said "the power those freaks have" he said "I know… got a plan" she said "yeah it seems that you friends at the law firm know how to open that dimension he said "and now I do you can access him from within the building special room" she said "good now we need to get to the house" he said "why" she said "something I need to check and see Pike told e a long time ago when he went in your house there were loose floor boards in your bedroom I need to get in there and see if there was anything in them" he said okay we go tonight she said "to night is"

Darla went into the office she was panicking she said "something's wrong… I can feel it I know something's not right" Lindsey said "it's okay" Lilah said "what got miss perfect in a bunch" she turned and glared at her Darla said "he left early this morning" Lindsey said "he was here in here in my office she said "you think he knows anything" he said "oh I know he knows it" she said "oh god hat are we going to do" Lilah said "don't worry we will contact veal and have him do it again" he said "we can't he won' do it again" Darla said "what do you mean that he want do it again" he said "if ever his magic was discovered or revised by normal cases he couldn't do it again to the same people because it would back fire and hurt" Darla said "you think I give a damn about him I want my husband back she went over to him and pleaded "please, we've worked to hard to loose like this" he said "and who's fault is that" Lilah said "looks like he's mad" Darla said "don't even go there you got me, I didn't come to you e work this plan together if I go down your all going down with me" they glared at her.

That night Angel went to the house the nanny was there with the baby he let her go he was wondering why Darla wasn't there he took the baby to Willows and then returned Buffy went up to the room and she saw the rug he stepped on it and the floor boards creaked she smiled bending down and moving the rug she saw they were loose Angel got a screw driver and the pilled it up inside was a box they too the box out and there it all was there marriage license photos of them with the Kathy notes letters to one another documents there kids birth certificates stating Buffy was the mother the had a flash back _she smiled as she bent down she looked up at him my mom use to do this and I picked this up you put important things under the floor where none can find them or would think to look" he smiled at her and said "perfect"_ she came out of it holding her head Angel was holding her she said "thanks" he smiled pushing her hair out of the way Darla sad from the door way "now isn't this sweet, one great big reunion" they looked at her and she was holding a gun they slowly got up. Angel said "what are you doing Darla" she said "the way I figure it everything would be so much better if she was dead" Buffy said "and they called me crazy" Darla said "well we had to do something to get you out of the way" Buffy said "smart, but not smart enough" they stared to circle each other Buffy said "have to hand it to you wasn't expecting that" she smiled "thanks" Buffy said "but you see now I know what you did and you know that thing that ticks me off the most is the fact that you are one sick bitch, you would hurt those kids like that" she said "what can I say, they wanted there power they didn't tell me that they need to be in perfect condition" Angel said "how could you" she said "oh honey, they were a problem to us… and well I wanted you to myself" Buffy said "you need every square inch of your ass kicked" she said "love to see you try think you can do it before I shoot you hum" Buffy said "maybe not but he can she looked behind her she looked like a fool and she kicked the gun out of her hand Buffy said "works every time" she pushed her away from the gun and got into fighting stance "you not so smart not that you ain't got your gun" she ran at her Buffy flipped her over onto the floor straddling her and started to choke her she said :"how does that feel" she scratched her and Buffy punched her in the nose mouth and face she tried to block her screaming they were all over the floor rolling Angel got the gun locking it making sure not to damage print or leave any they fought Buffy said "your going to pay for what you did to them" she said "but I had so much fun doing it" Buffy got fire in her eyes and torn into her again they fought she beat her to a bloody pulp and before she was unconscious you could here the cop cars out side Buffy said "I should kill you" she shook her head "but your not even worth the energy" she got up leaving her

Outside Angel told them everything they took Darla out to be cleaned up and then taken to the prescient" Angel said "she's here with me" Kate looked at him Angel said "long story that you wouldn't understand" Buffy said "here is what you need" she held up a tape recorder and pressed play it played Darla confessing to abusing the child Kate said "never thought a mother could do that to there child" Buffy said "a mother can't she hated those children" Kate said "I'm sure she knows were there are we'll take her down to the station get her to talk" Angel said "tell her that wolfram and hart will not be taking her case" she said "will do" Buffy said "what now" he said "we have a world to change and a demon to kill" she said "well lets go"

They got to the building they had changed clothing they were in dark clothing, she said "what the plan" he said "well your going to go in through the sewers underneath the building and come up through the basement and meet me in the room on the third floor" she said "cool… what are you going to do" he said "got a meet a friend has a lead on where Kathy may be" she said "okay… god luck" he said "you to" and they split up.

Angel walked in the front door as I diversion because he knew that they had security oh him in one second one Buffy got the signal she opened the seal in the bottom of the building he had use years before to get in she went up though the basement taking off her jumper and putting on her wig fixing her suite she walked through the building heading for her goal.

Angel met friend in the lab after loosing the security people she was waiting she said "hey Angel, got what you were looking for but why do you need it" he said "can't explain it now just trust me" she gave him the crystal he headed up to his office and placed it on the ground saying the words it magically turned into a hall way he walked through it going down until he reached the correct room he saw her though the glass he smiled he used the card to opened the door she ran jumping into his arms. She said "Daddy you came" he said "yes wouldn't let them hurt you" she said "are we going back to mom" she looked scared he said "no she's going to jail but were going to see your really mom" she said "really" he smiled "really" they left together.

They got to the room Buffy had changed from the lawyer clothes to something to fight in, she smiled when she saw Kathy she smiled back and said "mom" Buffy smiled picking her up and hugging her she said "I missed you so much" she said "that means your staying and were going to be a family" Buffy said "always" Kathy said "what happened" Buffy said "long story which we'll tell you later right now mommy's got to do something when I get back everything will be just like it was" she said "promise" Buffy said "I promise. Angel placed the crystal on the floor between the others saying the words the vortex opened and Buffy jumped in. it closed behind her eve walked in she said "nice but the fail safe when off when you came up here… it was something meant to only kill you" Angel grabbed her throwing her in the wall he said "where is it" she said "like I would tell you" Angel looked at Kathy "cover your eyes" she did he punched her she said "okay it's in the basement" he said "thank you so much Eve" he knocked her out, Angel said "Kathy I need your help with something can you do that" she said "okay" he said "come on" they left the room.

Buffy got to the other side she fell getting up shaking off and waling into the great room she saw the demon she said "you have got to be kidding me… demons on respirators now that funny" he said "slayer I knew you would come she said "approaching him good then this won't be that bad after all, give me what I want and I won't have to kill you" he held out the box he said "in this box holds everything from the world that you use to live in once it is broken everything will resume as normal" she said "good, that should be easy" he smiled "but first my dear you have to get the box away from me and in a flash it was gone she got into fighting stance she said "everyone one got to be a fighter" she went to hit him.

Angel was in the basement he had gotten though easy a little to easily they went in he said "go find the crystal in the box:" Lindsey said "not do fast he punched Angel in the face Angel shook it off he said "you just did the wrong thing" Kathy went up the steps, Lindsey and Angel were exchanging blows Lindsey said "you earned none of this it was given to you" Angel said "well I didn't ask for it Lindsey went to punch him he ducked grabbing hi from behind "but I'm guessing you already knew that" Kathy couldn't really see that far over the box but she said "well lets see what these buttons do" she pressed a few the lights started to blink she said "Oops" Angel said "keep looking" and she kept pushing buttons while they fought.

Buffy jump kicked the demon, he blinked behind her she turned around and said no far that is so cheating " he said "nothings fair when it comes to fighting" she grumbled and said "only a demon would say that She kicked at him he dodged out of the way she punched at him he move she said "you know your making the really hard for me" the fought back and forth then she got a hold of his hose she said "I wonder what would happen if I did this" she snatched the cord out and he started gasping for air she said "box now" he waved his hands she squeezed his neck he made it appear she said "thank you" she took it and kick him away from her going and stepping on his chest she said "so all I have to do is break it"

Angel fought with Lindsey they were trading blows Kathy found a switch she hit it and a section came out opening and a pretty white crystal was in it she pulled it out Lindsey said "NO!" Angel said "to late" he kicked him in the floor he said "Lindsey your one pore excuse for a man and all you ever wanted was what I had a life… you wanted the wife the kids friends that cared about you, you never got it you never would get it" Kathy ran over to him Angel too the crystal and said "killing me wouldn't get that, I just feel sorry for you Lindsey" picked up Kathy and said "now I won't have to" he dropped the crystal raising his foot to crush it at the same time Buffy through the boxes down as Angel crushed it they both exploded into light as Lindsey cried "NOOOO!" it all went black.

The memory's came flooding back _her and Angel wedding day… the day Kathy was born, celebrating each others birthdays… anniversaries, events time together… how they made love every night… Buffy telling Angel that she was pregnant with Liam… there last anniversary… and the accident…_Buffy sat up in bed breathing heavy she looked at her hand and her wedding band was right were it was suppose to be she turned to see Angel sleeping soundly next to her she turned over shaking him he moaned and woke up he said "what is it" she said "we're back" he looked around and they really were there home was back to normal she got up putting on her robe going to the adjoining bedroom and opened the door and there in the crib Liam slept soundly she smiled Angel came up behind her she said "god I never thought I would ever gave this again" he said "you do" they walked out into Kathy's room she was sound asleep in her bed with her parents and Buffy knew she was never going to let anything happen to her.

January 20, 2007 

It was Buffy's 26 birthday, she came down stairs that morning Angel had made her breakfast with Kathy, Dawn was carrying Liam behind her, Angel said "happy Birthday Buffy" she smiled and said "yeah it really is" Kathy said "that won't happen again will it because I don't want to have to go back there" Buffy said "never your never going back there I hope to god" Dawn said "what are you guys talking about going back where" they all said in unison "Hell" then broke out into laughter.

The End 

58


End file.
